The Scarf in the Booth
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: True love, isn't loving someone physically. It isn't being a shoulder to cry on. No true love is the unchangeable bond between two people. A bond that is just beyond friendship. True love is feeling accepted by a person and accepting them in return. To experience love, one must turn to their best friend and see themselves. When you love someone, how do you show it? Merthur


**Okay a person very dear to me asked me to write them this, **

**SANTA! (Joking PrincessPo) **

**This is a one-shot, modern times story. **

**P.S.~ PrincessPo you owe me for this. (A.k.a UPDATE YOUR STORY)**

**I personally don't see Merthur, but I told them I'd write this and here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or photo booths…that make sense later. I promise. (crosses fingers behind back)**

It was a gray morning. The sun was hidden by the gray puffs. They weren't storm clouds, they didn't even look like they held any water, but they were like a smoky hue to the white light behind them. The waves of the ocean crashed against the white sands which seemed darker without the usual sunshine as a few gulls fought over the remnants of food beach goers left the day before.

It was early, muggy and overcast. Very few people would be at the pier today. And that was just what Arthur was counting on.

Merlin and Arthur leaned against the wooden railing that was usually filled with children and old fishermen. The waves chopped at the poles of pier that were sticking out of the water.

Merlin loved the beach, and so did Arthur. The pier was where they had met. Arthur remembered that day and would to the very last moment of his life.

_Three years earlier…_

Arthur followed the wooden planks at a slow speed. He didn't really have a destination. He was just walking. He had to keep moving forward. He had just told his father that he fancied men. His father… the candidate for prime minister who sought to control every aspect of his son's life. A man who wouldn't tolerate 'imperfection' and 'strangeness.'

The words he said that day would forever be edged in his son's mind.

Arthur had run out of the house, not caring if the press saw him as he ran down the concrete steps that led to the front porch. He just ran. Ran until he couldn't run anymore, and when that happened, he walked.

That was what he was doing, walking, when a sudden whirl shot past him and he ended face first in a blanket of red.

"Oh, crap! Sorry friend!" Arthur heard a tenor voice ring through his ears. Man did his head hurt. He couldn't focus on anything but the red surrounding his eyes.

"Umm," the voice began softly. Arthur's vision began to return as he lifted his head to look right into the slightly fuzzy face of a raven haired stranger. "Could you get off my chest please?"

Arthur tilted his head when he saw the other man's lips move. He shook his head and the world became clear. The other man was staring at him. Why was he staring… it was then Arthur realized he was laying on stop of the thin man and had his face digging into his red scarf.

Arthur's eyes widened as he shot backwards, jolting himself off the stranger who was looking at him with concern. He sat back on his haunches and looked at the wooden planks by his feet. His hands came to meet his forehead when a strike of pain surfaced, and he groaned in response.

"Hey, you okay?"

Arthur moved his hands and jolted backwards when he met the man's worried face a foot away from his. The other man was on his hands and knees and starring at Arthur.

"What hit me?" Arthur asked more to himself as his hand rubbed his scalp. He heard a chuckle and looked back at the man.

"Oh. Yeah sorry about that, guess my chest is a little hard and boney. My bad," the man said as he rose and stuck a hand out to help Arthur up.

Arthur looked up at the stranger. He was Arthur's age, mi-twenties. He had black hair that laid on his head in an ordinary, messy way. He had a cute face. His blue eyes sparkled as he stared down expectantly at Arthur, but they weren't what caught Arthur's attention. What was with that red scarf in 80 degree weather?

"Uh, thanks," Arthur muttered as he took the outreached hand. The pain subsided as he regained his footing.

"Don't mention it," the other said with a smile, not reminding him that it was his fault to begin with.

Arthur gave one final shook of his head then looked down at the planks. It was then he noticed that the other was wearing roller blades.

"You new to those?" Arthur asked pointing to the shoes with wheels. The blue eyes followed where Arthur was pointing and laughed.

"Yeah someone was teaching me how to blade. I told her it was a bad idea," the other muttered the last part quietly.

"Oh," Arthur said. A girlfriend. Of course. Arthur thought bitterly to himself.

"Merlin! Merlin!" a voice startled the two men.

A woman, also their age, came rollerblading towards them. Her dark skin and hair stood out against her yellow dress. Her hair was tied back and bobbed up and down as she approached.

"I'm Merlin by the way," Merlin stated with a sly smile and thumb pointing to the woman when she was almost upon them, bringing Arthur out of his trance. Merlin extended his pale hand to the blonde haired man.

Arthur looked down and shook the hand.

"Arthur," he said.

Just then the woman reached them.

"Oh God! Oh God! Merlin! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you! Did you break something?! Do you need to go to the hos-," the woman began incoherently rambling as soon as she was in arms reach. Merlin cut her off and waved his hand.

"I'm fine Gwen. I just fell, and kind of almost knocked Arthur's brains out. But we are both fine. Right, Arthur?" Merlin said with a pointed look to Arthur.

He looked at the girl's eyes and nodded his head.

"Yeah fine. Perfectly swell," Arthur said looking around, finally noticing the all of the people who saw him on top of Merlin. What if anyone had gotten a picture? He could just see the cover of the newspaper.

'**Pendragon's newly found Out Gay Son Seen on Top of Unknown Man at the Docks'**

Yeah that would sure help his reputation, not to mention his relationship with his father.

Merlin frowned for a second when he noticed Arthur's worried glances and the few people who were still watching them. He put on a smile and faced Gwen, "See all fine. No need to freak."

She stared at him a bit longer then smiled in response. "Well, if you say you're alright. Come on let's go home."

Gwen grabbed his hand and started pulling it towards the direction of the parking lot. Merlin's eyes did not leave Arthur who was still looking at the people staring at him. Why did they continue to stare?

"Hey Gwen," Merlin started when they were a few feet from Arthur. He dug his feet into the ground and wiggled out of her grasp. He was looking back at Arthur's unmoving figure.

"What is it, Merlin?" she asked, the look of concern filling her eyes once more. He turned to face her with a small smile.

"Why don't you head on without me. I think I forgot something back there. I'll meet you at the flat later," Merlin said finally looking at Gwen at the last part of his statement.

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until she followed the path of his eyes to Arthur standing alone. Her eyes shot open in understanding as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh I see," she said, and he gave a weak smile in response. "Well see you at home then. Don't be too late!"

She called the last part as she rolled towards the parking. Merlin sighed and sat down to take the removable wheels of his shoes, sticking them in his pocket. How he had let Gwen into doing this, he had no idea. He really had no idea why he did anything she told him.

Merlin got up and smiled at the fact that he was able to walk once more. He looked over and saw Arthur had begun walking along the railing. His head was down, his shoulders slumped, and he was walking very slowly. What is wrong with him?

Merlin took off into a run, dodging other pedestrians, until he came up on Arthur. "Hey," he shouted as he approached.

Arthur jumped to a stop when he heard the voice then gave Merlin a surprised look. Perhaps Merlin had recognized him?

"Um, hi," Arthur replied and looked around Merlin's shoulder. Gwen was nowhere to be found.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin asked with a tilt of his head. Arthur refocused on Merlin's face and shook his head.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Arthur asked as he began walking again.

"Well I did nearly take your head off a minute ago," Merlin reminded him with a smile as he fell instep.

"Oh. Yeah," Arthur chuckled grimly. Merlin frowned and became silent. Arthur looked over and realized Merlin was still walking with him.

"Where'd your girlfriend run off to?" Arthur asked, hoping Merlin would run off to find her. A small part of him wanted the other man, a stranger to stay. He rather liked the company.

"Girlfriend?" Merlin's brow furrowed, then shot up as he began to laugh. Arthur sent him an incredulous look, which only caused him to laugh harder. "You think Gwen's my girlfriend?"

"So she's not? What's so funny?" Arthur asked a little annoyed by Merlin's response.

"Oh nothing, its just she's my cousin, and practically my sister that's all," Merlin said chuckling at the mere thought of it.

"Oh," Arthur's face turned a shade of red out of embarrassment.

They continued walking in silence. Merlin still smiled at Arthur's previous assumption, but faltered when he noticed the blonde's worried glances at the people cluttering the pier.

"Don't like crowds?" Merlin asked.

"Wha? Oh, um you could say that… I just don't like people staring that's all," Arthur muttered from the confides of his trance.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Staring? Why would people be staring at Arthur? It was then that Merlin noticed that people were in fact staring at the red faced man. Merlin's face reddened as well when he noticed the eyes were also on him.

"Why are they staring?" Merlin asked warily.

"My father," was all Arthur replied as he whirled his head in every direction.

"What's so special about him?" Merlin asked.

Arthur whipped his head around and stared at him in puzzlement. Did he honestly not know? He shook his head and answered the tall, skinny man with a question.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm on television and in the newspapers a lot."

"Why? You a commentator or an actor or something?"

Arthur stared dumbfounded at the other man. He honestly didn't know. An inner part of Arthur filled with glee at the fact that there was at least one person who didn't know him. One person he could still make an impression on, without his father's constant need of showing off his family to the entire English population.

"Oh…um. You know what forget I said anything," Arthur said and looked towards the ground, deep in thought.

Merlin stared at him for another moment then looked towards the different faces staring at the two. He scowled. He hated when people stared at him.

The two walked in the sea of eyes, side-by-side in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Arthur wondering about Merlin, and Merlin thinking of how to make the others stop staring at him. The two passed a metal box on the one side of the pier, a photo booth, and Merlin stopped.

"Hey Arthur," he said drawing Arthur out of his thoughts and stopping him from walking.

"Yes?" Arthur asked warily. Merlin was staring at the box intently, as though he was pondering the meaning of living. Merlin turned his attention back on Arthur at the sound of his voice.

"Come with me."

"What? Where?"

Merlin took a step forward and grabbed a hold of Arthur's red sleeve. Looking into his eyes, Merlin spoke softly so no one else could hear.

"Trust me."

With that Merlin half-ran into the metal box, Arthur being dragged by his arm behind.

Once the two were inside Arthur sat in bewilderment on the right side of the wooden bench and Merlin on the left, peeking through the crack where the red curtain met the metal wall.

"Why are we in here?" Arthur asked as Merlin sat down and leaned his head on the metal wall.

"I don't really fancy people staring at me, do you?" Merlin sighed and looked at his new companion.

"No," Arthur muttered looking at the green painted, metal floor.

Merlin closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable. Arthur took the silence as time to observe the still stranger. He tried to look at Merlin's face, get a reading of him, but that darn scarf was all he could look at. After a few moments of staring at the red material, Arthur finally had to ask.

"What's with the scarf?"

"What?" Merlin asked opening his eyes and looking at Arthur confusedly.

"Your scar," Arthur said pointing to Merlin's neck. Merlin looked down and frowned. Arthur continued. "It's almost eighty degrees out aren't you hot?"

"I don't get hot very easily," Merlin responded blankly, staring at the wall ahead.

"But it doesn't look very comfortable. I mean why wear it? Are you trying to make a statement or something?"

"Yeah something like that," Merlin chuckled darkly. Arthur caught a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Ignoring the sudden sullen change of mood, he continued to pry.

"But-"

"Could we just drop it okay?" Merlin snapped more of a command than a request.

Arthur backed from the sternness in the seemingly cheery man's voice, but something in him just didn't want to let it go.

"Why would you wear a heavy scarf in the middle of summer?" Arthur asked in a serious tone.

Merlin looked at him with pleading eyes, but the stubbornness locked in Arthur's wouldn't let him drop it. Merlin's shoulders slumped and he let out a deep sigh.

"Promise you won't judge me?"

"Why you got a scar robbing a bank?" Arthur joked, trying to lighten the mood. Merlin looked at him with vacant eyes and chuckled callously.

"No, but I did get a scar," Merlin stated towards the wall. Arthur's eyes widened. He didn't mean to strike a nerve. Merlin continued, not meeting eye cointact.

"I grew up in a bad neighborhood. My dad died before I was born, so it was all my mother and I could afford. I didn't have many friends there. Gwen was really the only person I ever talked to besides my mother and my Uncle Gaius, Gwen's father. School was a big problem. I got bullied a lot, especially in high school. Got pushed into lockers, punched in the face, even got shoved down some stairs once. It only got worse when my secret was revealed."

Merlin stopped to look Arthur dead in the eyes. Arthur looked surprised by the abruptness in his stare.

"I'm gay," Merlin said quietly and returned to looking at the wall.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, gently putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.

It was Merlin's turn to look surprised. It was obvious he wasn't expecting that response. He shook his head and continued. He usually wasn't very open with people, especially complete strangers, but something told him he should continue.

"It was my junior year, near the end of school. I had to run out to get my mum some medicine; her back was giving her a lot of pain that night. I remember she begged me not to go, said it could wait till the morning. But I told her I didn't mine. I didn't want to see her in pain.

"So on the way home, the medicine in my pocket, a few blokes from my school caught up with me, but they were far from friends. They were the worst ones at school, they did more then others. They actually threatened me. Told me how they would kill me, the 'creative' ways they would do it. How no one would be able to find my body."

"They were all suddenly on me. I couldn't even blink. They pinned me down, the five of them. One grabbed my legs, two others my arms. The other two stood by and laughed as I laid before their feet, at their mercy in the street ally they dragged me in. I couldn't move, barely was able to get a breath in with the pain emanating from the others' grips. Then the one standing shot down. I'll never forget the smell of that boy's foul breath in my face as he knelt down on my chest. Then I really couldn't breath. His knee was pressing down, crushing my ribs. The others laughed and smirked, shouted stuff at me, but I can't remember what they said. I can only remember that at that point the other one standing had drawn a knife.

"I'll never forget the flash of that knife. It'll haunt me till the day I die.

"The next thing I know he was on top of me, the others crowding in the background. I remember begging. Shouting to god for help, shouting for them to stop, but he wouldn't. He only laughed with his friends as he approached my neck. He just wouldn't-," Merlin's throat choked as the memory caught up with him. He looked over at Arthur who was staring wide-eyed. Merlin smiled weakly then continued.

"I know I was a coward. Begging for my life, shouting to God and all that, but I was just a kid, scared that they were going to kill me. That still isn't an excuse, but it is how I keep myself from loathing in self-pity constantly," Merlin's hands were working on taking off the scarf as he spoke. Arthur felt a wave of anger, pity and confusion fall over him as the scarf fell to the floor.

The crud scarring that would forever be embedded in the man's skin spelled the slang of words.

_Gay 4 Life_

Merlin looked down at the ground, awaiting for a comment from Arthur, but what happened next was very unexpected.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the thinner man's torso and squeezed him close.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm so sorry," Arthur whispered. Merlin sat stiffly in shock, and then smiled as he returned the embrace, a tear welding up in the corner of his eye.

It was the first time he had told anyone that story who wasn't his family. To be honest it was the first time, at least in a long while, where he felt accepted. He felt safe.

_Present_

Arthur shook the past out of his head and looked towards Merlin who was still leaning casually against the rail.

"Hey, Merl," Arthur smiled softly at the man standing next to him.

"Yes," Merlin said with an innocent grin on his face. He looked the same as he did on the pier three years ago.

"How about a photo?" Arthur said pointing to the same photo booth they had sat in years before.

"Aww, Arthur! Come on I'm not even dressed right, and my hair's a mess," Merlin began to complain. But Arthur knew better. Merlin was just making excuses. For all the these years he still hated getting his picture taken.

"We are taking a photo Merlin, and you will like it. Trust me," Arthur said with a smirk. Arthur gave him a pointed look. After a few moments of Merlin staring into Arthur's sapphire eyes, hoping they would combust, Merlin finally gave a defeated nod and grimaced at the booth.

Arthur's eyes visibly lightened as a giant grin encased his face. He took the reluctant Merlin by the hand and led him towards the old metal box.

Once the two got inside Merlin sat on the inner side and Arthur stood in the entranceway with the red curtain open. Merlin fixed his scarf and turned to Arthur with a look that said _come on let's get this over with._

Arthur tilted his head and gave a perplexed look at his best friend. The person he could always count on, and who could always come to him. The person he trusted with all of his heart.

"What?" Merlin asked with wide eyes.

"Take your scarf off," Arthur commanded with a straight face.

"What! No!" Merlin exclaimed, raising his hand to the red material. "Why would I take my scarf off?"

"Come on. No one's goanna see the picture but us. Don't you want a picture where you're not wearing that silly scarf?" Arthur said.

Merlin still held his hand protectively on the cloth.

"What if we throw the photo away after we take it?" Arthur suggested with an encouraging smile. Merlin's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's the point of taking it if we aren't going to keep it?"

"I think you'll like it so much that you'll want to keep it."

"I doubt it…promise I can throw it away?"

"Yep."

"Okay, but I still don't see the point in this."

Merlin reached up and slipped the narrow, long fabric off his neck revealing the scar he so tenderly tried to conceal all those years.

"Just trust me," Arthur said with a smile as he put a quarter in the machine, sat down, and pressed the button. "Just smile."

Merlin gave him one more look before whipping around to face the camera, with a cheesy edged grin on his face. A couple seconds later a white flash filled the box, followed by several others.

Once he knew there'd be no more photos taken Arthur jumped from the seat and out of the booth to grab the pictures, as Merlin readjusted his scarf. He stood a the pier rail when Merlin came out.

"Oi! I thought you said I could throw those away?" Merlin began as he approached the smirking blonde.

"You can," he smiled back. "Just take a look at them first."

"I probably look like a mess," Merlin mumbled as he stuck out his hand.

"I think you look quite adorable, myself," Arthur retorted. Merlin blushed as the strip of photos was laid in his hand.

He looked at the pictures and dreaded the appearance of his scar which shone brightly in the lighting. His eyes squinted when he realized there was black writing in the white margins. He went down the column and read a word in each margin.

_Will…_

_You… _

_Marry…_

_Me?_

His eyelids sky-rocketed and his mouth fell to the floor as he looked up at Arthur. But Arthur wasn't standing in front of him. He was kneeling on one knee, holding a box with a silver band encased in the black cushioning.

"Merlin, will always be there for you. I will be the best friend you've ever had. I will care for just as you have done to me. Please, my heart, will you marry me?"

Merlin stared at him for a moment, unable to think. It was a good thing no one was around because otherwise Merlin would have fainted from all of the eyes on him, especially with what he did next.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked with concern heavy in his voice.

"Of course," Merlin said barely a whisper. Arthur leaned closer so he could hear. "Of course I'll marry you! You loveable fool!"

Merlin shouted his answer as he dragged Arthur off the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Merlin… Can't… Breath," Arthur gasped. Merlin let go and looked into his fiancé's eyes, as the ring was slipped on his finger. Merlin smiled at the silver around his finger.

"You can throw those out now if you want?" Arthur said with a pointed look at the photos. Merlin looked down at the white slip in his hands in puzzlement. Then he lost all emotion in his face.

He walked over to the rail and looked at the water below then back at the pictures in his hand.

Arthur sighed in happiness as he saw Merlin walk towards the rail to throw the photos into the sea. He looked at the photo booth which had been a place of memories and love for the two of them since the first day they met.

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around Arthur's waist as he was pulled into a passionate kiss. It seemed eternal, a moment of pure bliss that could never be undone. When it finally ended, and Merlin finally let go Arthur panted in his beloved's arms.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Merlin stated handing the strip to Arthur as the couple started walking down the pier hand-in-hand.

Arthur not really noticing Merlin's bare neck, nor Merlin missing the red fabric as it disappeared into the white and blue waves.

**So Merry Christmas PrincessPo! :) **

**And for anyone else who read this, sorry if the romance wasn't very believable. Like I said I don't really see Merthur. Doesn't mean I would care if there was a Merthur, but I just don't see it. **

**Review if you like to.****Thanks for reading! **


End file.
